Naruto and Kiba Chunin Exam Break
by NaruKiba4Ever
Summary: A one shot of Naruto and Kiba. Contains lemon so don't like don't read! Simple as


"Great job during the chunin exams Naruto" kiba congratulated naruto for passing the first round. Naruto gave off his signature smile "thanks Kiba" he says a small blush forming on his cheeks. Kiba saw Naruto blush but decided to ignore it for now. "I wonder what the next rounds will be like" kiba chuckled. Talking to Naruto gave him a weird feeling he'd never felt before. It was strange and kiba decided to ignore it. Naruto starts to think hard for a while "I know" he shouts excited that he figured it out "maybe we have to catch and dress up rabbits!" He smiles thinking how great he would be at that "Yeah sure-" he was cut off by the exam Procter "All Genin that are here for the chunin exams can go home got the night were not starying round 2 until next week" exclaimed the exam Procter. "Hey Naruto want to come stay at my place since my parents are out of town on a mission?" Kiba asked.

"That would be great Kiba" Naruto smiles feeling warm in his stomach after being invited to stay over. "Then we should train together! For the whole week!" He smiles at Kiba and akamaru. "Sounds great" kiba exclaimed he was finally getting his chance to see Naruto up close and personal. "We should bathe at the hot springs when we get home tonight" "Ooo I love the hot springs" While he saying this he randomly gets an image of Kiba half naked in the hot springs. Naruto starts to feel his cheeks grow hot "Ok then let's go!" Kiba yelped Naruto and Kiba set out for the hot springs together Kiba couldn't wait to see Naruto getting undressed he had imagined that Naruto had about a 6 inch cock but guessed it was nice since Kiba had seen him in the shower and boasted how much bigger he was at the time. "Haha alright!" Naruto smiles as they walk into hot springs and into the male changing rooms.

Naruto started to get excited so he finally see if his cock has finally out grown Kiba's. Kiba starts to undress he takes off his shirts pants and he sees Naruto start to blush so he starts to rub his nipple and saw Naruto start to get an erection. So he turned towards Naruto and dropped his boxers. Naruto eyes go wide as he realise what Kiba is doing. His whole face starts to go red as kiba gets closer. A small moan escapes Naruto's lips as his hard cock gets released Kiba walks over to Naruto "You know I've always wanted to-" he gets cut off by Naruto Naruto quickly presses his lips to Kiba's. He closes his eyes as he realises that his lips are soft. Then slowly drags the naked canine boy into the hot spring with him Kiba reaches down to narutos cock. He realizes Naruto is as hard as a rock. He finally figures out that Naruto is almost as big as him. He starts kissing and rubbing Naruto. He slowly puts one finger inside of narutos tight ass. Naruto eyes shuts close as he feels Kiba finger forces it's way inside Naruto's tight, untouched ass. He then continues to put his and Kiba dicks together and rubs them both. Kiba pauses and hesitates he thinks 'is he ready for this?' He shoves his fat 7 1/2 inch dick into Naruto and hears him whimper. He adjusts it until he finally finds narutos sweet spot. Naruto moans loudly. Naruto cries out as kiba takes his virginity. He leans back and grabs holds of the rocks in the hot springs for support. All of a sudden Kiba hit Narutos sweet spot causing him to cry out moaning Kiba whispers into narutos ear "Here let's cum together" he grabs narutos cock and jerks him off fastly while still thrusting into Naruto. Naruto's cheeks go bright red as he nod as he feels balls tighten as he gets close to cumming "kiba ... I'm close" he moans into kiba's ear. Him and kiba climax together and kiba shouts "Oh Naruto your so fucking sexy!" As he and Naruto simultaneously cum. He falls over to lay on Naruto and whispers "I... I love you... Naruto.." "Kiba ..." He moans as he feels Kiba's cum dripping out of his ass. He wraps his arms around kiba's waist and kisses him on the lips blushing "I-I love you too ... Kiba"


End file.
